


Sick Day

by Cordetta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordetta/pseuds/Cordetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A newly human Castiel catches his very first cold and finds comfort in Meg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little fic I've had floating around in my head for a while - I had a lot of fun writing it. I've always said the show missed some great opportunities with a human!Cas, like who cares about sex, give me shivery, vulnerable Cas any day :D Enjoy!

Meg stared at the angel lying wearily on her couch. "Can't you get one of you Winchesters to help you out?" she asked, her exasperation evident. "They're humans they've been snotty nosed practically since birth."

Cas shook his head carefully, looking up at her pitifully. "The Winchesters are as close as my family," he said slowly. "You are right they have seen me weakened many times. But never before have I been plagued by an illness and I..."

"What is it Clarence?" Meg asked still standing warily by his side. The exhausted look Castiel gave her nearly took her out on the spot.

"I just need," he said quietly. He curled into himself as he felt a tickle in his throat attack.

Cas could remember the half puzzled half disgusted look Dean had given him when a similar tickle had overwhelmed him that morning, and the sympathetic tone of Sam's voice as he showed the coughing angel how to cover his mouth and nose as he did so.

_"Helps stop the spread of germs," Sam had said. "So that no one else will get sick around you."_

_Dean snorted at the questioning look Cas had thrown him. "No sense in all of us feeling like crap."_

Castiel understood the mentality. He would certainly not wish this misery upon another mortal soul. His lungs strained as he battled the cough that was building.

Meg huffed in amusement, seeing her angels face slowly turn purple. "You have to breathe now Cas. It's not exactly an option for humans."

Cas glanced at her with trusting eyes and breathed as deep as his mucus filled lungs would allow it. His eyes widened immediately in alarm as the tickle intensified to a burn and he began to cough loudly. He could feel each breath burning as the hacking beginning in his lungs forced him to sit up. The intensity of the fit left his chest sore and throat raw. He could feel a periodic pain in his back as well as his coughing slowly stopped. Cas looked over and jumped slightly as he realised Meg was no longer standing across the coffee table from him but instead had perched next to him on the couch. He could feel her fingers idly stroking his back. He turned to her curiously, wondering why she had moved when another bout of coughing threatened to overrun him yet again. Immediately he could feel the change in meg's hands, now they thumped his back hard. The tickle was over before it had begun and Cas stared at her in awe.

"How did you know?" he asked, his voice hoarse and raspy.

Meg shrugged. "Someone had to, I couldn't have you hacking up those newly formed lungs in my living room could I?"

"This is not your living room" Cas informed her solemnly.

"Nothing slips past you does it Clarence?" She stood up again. "You'll be fine there until morning Cas. Now if you don't mind I have to"

"Wait." Cas's hand caught her wrist and she looked down at him in surprise. "Stay" His voice was almost gone now and Meg looked amused as she pulled away.

"What are you, a five year old? No way, you can take care of yourself."

"I can't." Cas looked at Meg pleadingly. "In all my existence I've never experienced sickness except as an observer. Please, surely you can recall enough of your humanity to help me through this?"

"There's nothing to being sick Castiel," she told him. "Just lie around and feel miserable until good health comes a calling again."

"Please," he asked again.

Meg turned away feeling irritated now. "Cas, I'm not your wet nurse. just sleep it off or whatever"

"We'll could you get me a drink before you leave?" he asked.

Meg looked back at him. Cas was pitiful in this condition. Meg had seen him looking healthier with blood seeping through his clothes, his vessel near dead from exhaustion and blood loss. It had never mattered before when it was just Castiel's vessel. But now it was Cas himself whose pale face stared back at her, eyes dulled with illness. She turned and stormed into the kitchen, making sure to slam the door as she passed it.

"Wretched humans," she muttered. Meg could hear Cas through the door still coughing hoarsely and rolled her eyes. She hated seeing her angel so unsure of himself, so vulnerable. It had been sickness that killed her in the end, a cold that had spread to her chest and filled her lungs, her body drowning in disease. That wasn't going to happen to Cas, not with the medicines that had developed in the past 600 years.

 _Not that he needed them,_ she thought with a roll of her eyes. No, she could manage tea for him and that was as far as she would go.

"Meg?" Cas's voice called her back into the room, tea balanced carefully on a tray. She flushed at the odd look he gave her.

"Tea," she said abruptly placing the tray in front of him. "It ought to help your throat after all that coughing."

"I see," he said quietly, picking up the mug and staring at it in consideration.

"You're welcome," said Meg reclining in the seat she had taken opposite. "Now, you called?"

Cas stared at her as he took a slow sip of the drink. "You are right," he said gravely. "I have not thanked you and this has helped."

Meg waved her hand impatiently. "Couldn't have you giving yourself a raw throat. I'd might have forgotten the sound of your voice."

"Still, I am grateful." Cas said, before looking down at the blanket he held bunched in his hands.

"Meg," he said finally, "I find this disease has provided me with many unpleasant sensations. Might I question you on the likelihood of an explosion?"

Meg snorted, trying to suppress her laughter. Cas' head shot up and he stared at her with a sudden intensity. "Yes, it appears to be similar to that."

Meg looked at him in confusion. "Cas, that was a laugh. Sorry, I tried to stop myself but an explosion? Really Cas?"

Cas frowned. "It did not appear to be the same laughter that I have experienced previously. Is there a different laugh for changing circumstances?"

"What sort of changing circumstances Cas?" Meg asked amusedly. "Did you suddenly find something funny? Or you're an ex-angel, did you experience some sort of unexplainable joy that I presume you flappers are occassionally blessed with?"

Cas shook his head with a slight frown. "No, I… wait."

He looked straight ahead as Meg watched him curiously. Cas turned towards her solemnly. "I am sorry Meg. It began again for a moment."

"What changed then?"

Cas looked directly at her in bemusement. "There was a twitch in my nose," he said. "It was though something was stuck, but I know that can't be."

Meg's grin widened. "Let me guess," she said, pulling herself upright. "Last time you felt it, the twitch grew."

"That is correct," Cas said quickly, looking relieved that she had recognised the feeling. "It grew uncomfortably, until finally it exploded." He wrinkled his nose distastefully. "It made a mess too, " he said glancing down at the blanket once more.

Meg suddenly realised what Cas must have done."Gross, Cas," she said. "I think you sneezed. Please tell me you didn't, you know."

She gestured vaguely at the blanket and Cas widened his eyes. "Oh, of course," he said. "My apologies, I wasn't clear. This 'sneeze' made a mess, but I cleaned it up for you already."

He picked up the blanket and tried to pass it to Meg, but she shook her head quickly.

"No, it's fine, it won't harm you. Keep the blanket, I don't have any tissues for you to wipe your nose on."

"Oh," said Cas in surprise. "I would have thought that cleaning infected materials would help control the illness. That is what Sam has indicated to me in the past."

"I'm a demon Cas, remember?" Meg said. "I can't catch a measley cold any more. It's one of the few perks of my life now."

"Oh," said Cas in surprise. "I feel sure I knew that once."

He looked up at Meg worriedly. "Am I losing my memory now Meg? Is this a usual symptom of sickness in humans? I don't want to forget the world as I once did."

Meg shrugged and took the blanket gently from Cas' grasp. "Lie down," she ordered. "You won't forget anything, not permanently at least. Your brain's gonna be fuzzy as a regular human whilst it fights off the disease."

"Good," murmered Cas as he burrowed his head into the cushions on the sofa. "I wouldn't want to forget you."

Meg smiled as she shook out the blanket over him. "You always did know how to make a girl feel special Clarence," she whispered, placing a kiss on his nose.

Cas' nose twitched and he suddenly sat up straight, sneezing abruptly. Meg twisted her lips in disgust as she stared down at her shirt.

"First things first Cas, I've got to teach you this neat trick humans have. It's called covering your nose when you sneeze."


End file.
